Memerios
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Jessie's high school memerios Seven Seas High REVIEW


**Yearbooks**

* * *

It was another tpyical day for the Ross kids until Jessie found an box hiden under her bed.

"What is this now"said jessie blowing OFF the Dust and coughing the box was labeled as 'High school memories' and jessie began remembering through her 3 years where she met some 2 spoiled fun twins then she bought the box downstairs and open the box and saw a camera Yearbooks and a DVD that was a isult memory from roomate in highschool Jessie grabed her old camera and began looking though some picutes one showed her in a lobby with 1 of the Twins and some boy with braces and weird hair and she was wearing a pink scarf and pink shirt and there were a BIG crowd of girls. "huh,wow if IT wasn't the time i met Hannah Montana or called now miley" said jessie (She knows now) "What are you doing now?" said bertman coming sitting in the couch With a butlor book "Looking though some old photos from high school."said Jessie "don't CARE."said Bertman Then the kids just came in. "Hi Jessie what are you doing?" Said Zuri."Looking though some memories from back in.."said jessie before she was intruepted "Texas!we know already!" Said the kids "No not Texas its a ship i went on for 3 years." Said jessie "Wow really whats the name of the ship?" Said Emma.

"S.S. Tipton" said jessie looking though the next picture of her with a snobby rich girl who was her roomate her spraying a perfume for a test jessie began smiling at the memories "what is she smiling about?" Said Ravi "i don't know i won-OMG Is that a picture of london tipton?" Said Emma yelling that Bertman had his headphones ready when she yelled "London-who? I bet jessie is still the prettist still." Said luke while being Ingored by jessie watching a video of her visitintg thailand with her roomate london tipton "i think jessie can't hear you." Said Zuri while jessie left her camera on when jessie the twins and a boy with weird hair is there and one of the twins them with the cool clothes is talking with the boy with weird hair while her voice was heard in the video saying "Ok now zack has company lets get outta here" then a noise was heard and then she SAW a video of her upstage with a cowgirl hat and purple dress and boots singing while the voice of boyfriend(ex now) was heard in the background saying "GO BAILEY". "Whos that and whos bailey?" Said Emma confused but jessie then began watching the video her in paris walking to the effeal tower. Then jessie began frowning "is jessie upset or something?"said Zuri there is an video showing Jessie in the deck with a brown boy dressed as a teeth with braces and the twins Then Jessie leaghed a little at the memerios,Then Jessie switch to her last video of her gradateing then she switch to the photo on the camera where it shows Woody,Zack,Cody,Maya,(Bouns people I will write a fanfiction where it includes the four people) Jamie,Jane,Amelia,Emily,London,and jessie(Baily) just before they went on their separte ways in the photo included(Bouns people for the show Jessie to make it fun for me) Jessie's sisters Ashley,Caroline,and Brenda at age 12 (Their 14 now) Ashley,Caroline,and Brenda giggled at the memory. "Wow I can't believe it been 2 years ever since I gradated." Said Jessie looking at her sisters. "Hey sis remember you used to be kinda Nerdy?" Said Caroline "Oh yeah! But you gave up your nerdness to not creep people." Brenda giggling "Wait what?" Said Luke confused "Say what?" Said zuri about to laugh "Wow not only you had bad clothing taste you were a nerd!" Said Emma laughing "Speaking of nerdy I wonder what ever happened to your ex boyfriend cody?" said Ashley "Oh great she will tell more of her old boyfriends" said Emma sleepy already

Then Jessie grabed her seven seas yearbook and turned the final pictures that was taken during graduation and Jessie began smiling at the last memerios from high school then Jessie flipped to a spectfic page and saw a picture of 15 year-old Jessie(Baily) with london,Jamie,Jane,Amelia, and Emily at parrot island. Then Jessie closed her yearbook and hugged while remembering every single of her best friends for 3 years,Zack,Cody,Woody,London,Jamie,Jane,Amelia,Emi ly. "Wow I guess the book means ALLLLOT to Jessie or as they called her before bailey." Said Zuri Smirking Ashley,Caroline,and Brenda giggled a little when they read a white note that fell from the yearbook "Huh?" Said Jessie as she grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Bailey,_

_This may be it,But I know unlike some people we will keep in touch._

_We might never see each other again but that doesn't mean we can't call each other._

_We will never forget each other I just hope you will remember this forever no matter wherever we are._

_Bailey,I hope you will always know I will love you always and forever._

_love,_

_Cody_

_Jessie was tearing up little by little reading it "Okay what is she crying about?" Said Luke as he snatched the letter and read it and said "Okay who's this guy?" Said luke as his jealousy was spreading Jessie just rolled her eyes "That is from Jessie's EX." Said Caroline_

_"I hope that I get to go to my high school reunion soon.." Said Jessie with hope_


End file.
